El Regreso De Quetzalcoatl
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Despues del batalla en el valle del fin Naruto termina en la deriva y termina en un lugar inospido que jamas habia visto y junto con su nuevo amor Kurama tendra que ayudar a una civilizacion antigua de muchos enemigos que quieren destruirlos y cambiar la historia de muchas civilizaciones( Elementos de AoE 2, Ao3, Empire Earth, y de Peliculas).
1. Prologo

Hola amigos bueno cuando estaba caminando en uno de mis pasatiempo estuve pensando en otro fanfic y tuve la idea de escribir un fic que combine el anime de Naruto con la Civilización de mi país ( Los Aztecas) y bueno eso será original y la primera vez que alguien escribir un anime con una Civilización Antigua y bueno espero que disfruten el fic porque creo que seria lo mejor escribo algo de la Cultura Azteca y bueno aver que tal me va y en este Naruto tiene la edad de 15 años como la de Shippuden.

(Utilizare como Referencia Informacion, la de Age of Empires 2 The Conquerous. Age of Empires 3 The Warchiefs, Empire Earth 2 y posiblemente Películas como el Camino hacia el Dorado y Apocalíptico.)

Bueno sin mas preámbulos El Prologo

Prologo.

Nos encontramos en las cascada del valle de fin donde se estaban enfrascándose una batalla sin niveles entre Naruto Uzumaki , Jinchuiriki del Kyubi en contra de Sasuke Uchiha, el ``Ultimo´´ Uchiha que deserto de la aldea junto con la guardia personal de Orochimaru y había buscado mas poder para matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y asi vengar a su Clan Extinto.

En ese momento tanto Sasuke habia despertado su sello maldito hasta el nivel 2 y su tono de su piel se ha oscurecido se le ha alargado su cabello y le han aparecido alas en forma de sus manos en su espaldas y en su nariz tenia pintando en forma de estella. En cuanto a Naruto habia sacado la primera cola de su Bijuu ahora estada en modo Bijuu de 1 cola, se le han erizado su cabello, sus ojos tenia herradura de color rojo sangre y sus bigotes se le han marcado mas salvaje y ambos se miraban fijamente y sentado entre las estatuas de Hashimara Senji y Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke: Espero que estes listo para morir

Naruto: Pase lo que pase te derrotare.

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron sus mejores técnicas elementales; por desgracia Naruto al ser ``solo´´ afín de Fuuton estaba en seria desventaja ante Sasuke por sus Afinidades de Katon y Raiton.

Era tanto que el poder emanaban que cada ataque que realizaban provocaban una ráfaga de poder extremadamente poderoso, por lo que cualquier error que alguno llegara a cometer aunque fuese pequeño podría ser lo último que hagan sus vidas.

Naruto: Sasuke te traeré devuelta a la aldea cueste lo que cueste , aun a si eso significa tener que romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

Sasuke: Sigue Soñando Dobe, Si voy con Orochimaru obtendré el poder que necesito para matar a Itachi y asi vengar a mi Clan

Naruto: No te das cuenta que solo te esta utilizando para sus propios fines, seras su propio contenedor y destruirá a Konoha.

Sasuke: Mientras consiga mas poder no me importa si vende ante el propio diablo y y cueste lo que cueste obtendré para poder vengarme.

Naruto sabía que mientras que Sasuke tuviera ese sello Maldito no cambiara de parecer , al parecer tendría que entrar en razón por las malas , por desgracia los riesgos era demasiadamente Altos.

Sasuke Te matare para poder cumplir mi venganza CHIDORI

Naruto: Yo te traeré de vuelta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga RASENGAN

El impacto de ambas técnicas fue devastadora para el valle , fue tan fuerte que una densa cortina de humo se esparció; dado la fuerza del impacto casi toda la zona de combate quedara fuerza de ambos fue tan devastadora que el rubio se llevo todo el ataque del chidori en su torso de nuevo lanzándolo al rio y cayendo inconsciente y sangrando en su torso debido al impacto eso provoco que perdiera la capa de chackra de Bijuu que lo cubría y fue llevado por la corriente hacia el mar a que le esperaba al rubio , en cuanto a Sasuke se llevó la peor parte habia sido impactado con el rasengan justo en el corazón del uchiha dejando un gran hoyo en el pecho y incrustándose en la estatua de madara y cayendo sin vida hacia el suelo.

En ese momento apareció Kakashi junto con su perro Pakkun mirando el cuerpo sin vida del uchiha y tambin habia perdido rastro del rubio

Kakashi: (Maldicion….Llegue demasiado tarde…. Perdi a mis 2 estudiantes… lo lamento, les he fallado otra vez Obito y Minato-Sensei)

En eso recogia el cuerpo sin vida y lo depositaba en un sello de almacenamiento y se retiraba junto con los ninjas médicos y los refuerzos de Suna que custodiaban a los demás gennins que estaban en una situación critica y todos se fueron hacia reportar su misión hacia Konoha y dar lo sucedido en esta misión. En ese momento detrás de ellos aparecia una sombra que miraba el desastre provocado y noto que su objetivo habia muerto…. Si se trataba de Kabuto Yakushi, mano derecha de Orochimaru.

Kabuto: (Orochimaru-Sama estará muy molesto por perder a su nuevo contenedor)

En eso se retiraba para darle la noticia a su amo….aunque por experiencia sabría que iba a sufrir mucho la ira de un Sannin.

Al igual que Kabuto un hombre en forma de planta de venus atrapamoscas, estaba vestido con una túnica de color negro con las imágenes de nubes rojas (Akatsuki) y su cara tenia la mitad de color blanco y negro y estaban examinando el campo de batalla y estuvo pensando

Zetsu: (Esto no es bueno, Madara-Sama no estará feliz cuando sepa que murió el Jinchuriki del Kyubi)

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Se encontraba el rubio todavía flotando en el mar de un lugar cercano a otro contiente fuera de las naciones elementales todavía seguía inconsiente y mientras en el interior de su mente estaba siendo curado por su ``Compañero´´ que resulto ser una hermosa mujer peliroja de 20 años con hermoso cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier mujer de ojos rojos escarlata, y estaba vestida con un Kimono Rojo con detalles dorados estaba cuidando a su ``inquilino´´ peo en el fondo de ella estaba enamorada de Naruto cuando fue asignado a se su próximo Jinchuriki por su bondad por su valentía y a la vez su inocencia pero lo que más le gusto fue su forma de ser siempre trabajador, siempre mirar a frente y nunca rendirse ante las adversidades; en esos momentos ya estaba curado al 100% pero todavía necesitaba reposo para recuperarse completamente hasta que llegaron hacia unas tierras que ella jamas habia estado.

En ese momento el cuerpo de rubio ahora estaba en las costas de unas tierra selvosa y espesa como la Jungla, en esos momentos aparecía una patrulla de unos hombres armados.

Los primeros eran unos hombres vestidos con un armadura liguera de algodón con plumaje hermoso como el águila, cascos en forma de águila bien decoradas escudos decorados con plumaje y unas Lanzas con la punta de obsidiana junto con otros sujetos vestidos con piel de Jaguar, ahora estaban armados con Espadas-Garrote con cuchillas de obsidiana y escudos de madera.

En eso halaban de un idioma jamás oído por parte Kurama que oia conscientemente en el cuerpo de su amado rubio y decía que era un invasor o carne para sacrificio pero cuando miraron el cabello rubio y si piel clara se sorprendieron mucho y recogieron al rubio para reportarse a su emperador…. Había llegado su dios Quetzalcóatl la serpiente emplumada

2 semanas después

Nos encontramos al rubio acostado en una cama de piedra en un templo de piedra con mucha decoración de dioses y cuando se despertó vio que ya no tenia su ropa de ninja de color naranja con negro ,ahora estaba vestido con un taparrabos y una vestimenta colorida de color rojo con verde.

Naruto: ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? Y esta no es Konoha?

En eso en su sello donde contenia a Kurama brillaba y aparecia una mujer de 20 años vestida con un Kimono de color rojo escarlata con toques dorados.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?:Veo que no reconoces a tu compañero Naruto –Kun?

Naruto: Kurama, eres una mujer?

Kurama: Siempre fui mujer Naruto-Kun, esa es mi forma humana.

Naruto: Pues te vez muy hermosa Kurama.

Kurama: Gracias Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Kurama, que es ese lugar, En donde estamos?

Kurama: Bueno veras Naruto-Kun estamos muy alejado de las naciones elementales. Y …

En eso un sujeto de apariencia un adulto de 40 años vestido con túnica verde con un tocado con plumas de quetzal y sandalias apareció en la puerta del templo

Sacerdote: Saludos mi señor , veo que se despertó junto con su mujer.

Naruto: Ehhhhhhhhhh no entiendo nada?

Sacerdote: En su hogar mi señor, ha regresado a su ciudad natal Tenochtitlan , ha regresado mi señor Quetzalcóatl.

Naruto: ¡no le entiendo nada!

Kurama: Naruto-Kun, no entiendes nada porque es un idioma llamado Nahuatl, y te quiere decir que tu eres un dios de esa civilización que se hacen llamar Los Aztecas

Naruto: ¡ohh ya entiendo todo!

Sacerdote: Mi señor será mejor que se prepare para su coronación.

Naruto: Que quiso decir Kurama?

Kurama: lo que quizo decirte es que te prepares para la coronación por ser el dios del viento.

Sacerdote: esta en lo correcto…porque tu eres nuestro dios…Quetzalcóatl

Bueno con eso termina el prologo

Bueno veras esa será la primera vez que alguien haga un fic de Naruto y de la Cultura de los Aztecas porque una vez que leei en la clase de historia

¿Qué hubiera pasado si los conquistadores no hubieran derrotado a los aztecas?

O Que hubiera sucedido si habia muerto Hernán Cortes en la conquista de México

Me gustaría juntar otras civilizaciones como la Maya, Inca, Tupi y Mapuche para hacerles honor a las demás civilizaciones de toda Latinoamérica y bueno espero que los disfruten.

Bueno acepto críticas, consejos, dudas o felicitaciones.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Reino Sangriento

Hola bueno amigos me tome el tiempo libe para hacer este capítulo y bueno estuve desde leyendo las historias de los aztecas, libros de historia, juegos de estrategia y unas películas que me darán otras ideas, y bueno me alegro que le gustaran el fic de los aztecas, la primera vez me puse nervioso en como lo aceptaría ya que es la primera vez que alguien combina con un anime y una de las civilizaciones más antiguas e importantes y bueno espero que disfruten el fic porque hare la realidad de muchas teorías de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubo la conquista de los aztecas o que hubiera pasado si Hernán cortes murió en la Noche Triste? Y bueno espero que disfrute el capítulo de hoy amigos, seguro que se sorprenderán

Quiero agradecerles a:

alienware64: hola amigo ,me alegro que te gusta el fic y como nos pusimos de acuerdo con el fic bueno también habrá varios cambios tanto en las naciones elementales y como en el Nuevo Mundo y bueno espero que te gusten tanto el fic y los cambios; PD: fueron muy buenos los fics de Yugi-oh espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo.

.77 : hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara, estaba nervioso de cómo estará el fic para ustedes y bueno habrá más sorpresas en este capítulo y en cuanto que le pasara a Kabuto seguro que no será nada bonito , conociendo bien como se desquitara Orochimaru desde sus experimentos hasta su subordinados y no creo que su sirviente más leal no sufrirá mucho y en cuanto a Sakura bueno ya sabrás como se pondrá que su querido ``Sasuke´´ está muerto y que su compañero también está ``Muerto´´ ya no sabremos que pasara si se volverá loca o una deprimida por el resto de su vida o de plano que se olvide de su fanatismo y se convierta una Kunoichi derecho y correcto bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

luna princessa: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y si es la primera vez que alguien usa la idea de los aztecas y seguro que te sorprenderás mas con las demás civilizaciones como los Mayas, Incas, y Mapuches. Y seguro que te sorprenderás con otras ideas que pondré en este fic, asi también ya leí tus fics están muy buenas amiga.

CoXx3: Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y si era la idea original que tenía en mente y quería plasmarla en este fic y bueno me alegro que a muchos le gustaran porque es muy inusual y raro de hablar de una civilización pero habrá más civilizaciones que tendrán un mejor futuro y bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

sanada el tengu: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno Quetzalcóatl es el dios del viento y de la sabiduría de los Aztecas pero también se le puede llamar la Serpiente Emplumada, en los mayas se le llama Kukulkan, la serpiente emplumada y tanto Naruto tiene afinidades de Viento el Fuuton y como vieron su cabello rubio y su piel pensaron que había regresado de su largo exilio su dios. Y bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo de hoy

Capitulo 1: El Reino Sangriento

Nos encontramos en el templo Mayor de la ciudad de los Aztecas llamada Tenochtitlan una isla artificial creada por los mismos dioses y sus habitantes para construirlas en nombre de ellos, se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito vestido como un dios ahora llamado Quetzalcóatl junto con su nuevo amor y siempre que ha estado a su lado; Si nos referimos a Kurama que ahora estaba vestida con una vestimenta igual que su amado rubio pero la diferencia que tenía una falda blanca , una camisa con varios símbolos de los dioses aztecas y un tocado con la imagen de un jaguar con varios accesorios de oro en sus manos y brazos. A su lado estaban varios Sacerdote vestidos con varias telas de diferentes colores como rojo, verde y dorado pintados como si fuera estar en la guerra y un hombre de 40 años vestido con varias túnicas de color rojo con verde y con un tocado de plumas de quetzal de color verde brillante con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas como jade y rubíes. Junto con su guardia de elite que se trataban de la temible de los Caballeros Cráneo; soldados vestidos completamente de color blanco como el hueso, sus cascos parecieran estar hechos de cráneos humanos y armados con un garrote de 2 metros con picos de obsidiana. En eso el emperador se levantaba de su trono sin patas y veía a su gente reunida debajo del templo.

Moctezuma: Pueblo de los aztecas… hoy es un día que todos celebraremos como en grande porque nuestro dios ha regresado desde su largo exilio….. Ha regresado nuestro señor Quetzalcóatl; mi señor levántense y salude a su pueblo que tanto ha esperado de su largo exilio.

En eso el rubio junto con Kurama que le estaba transmitiendo la información traducida y así entendería mejor el idioma náhuatl. Y se levantaba de su trono hecho de oro y veía a una multitud enorme de los aztecas que resaltaban desde los aldeanos, sacerdotes y una cantidad enorme de guerreros listos para la batalla para servir a sus dioses. Y ahora el rubio con la ayuda de su pareja que le dio la habilidad de hablar Náhuatl y miraba fijamente a su pueblo que ahora dirigiría de ahora en adelante y comenzó a hablar.

Naruto: Pueblo de los aztecas hoy vengo he regresado desde mi largo exilio para florecer nuestra nación y protegerla de nuestros enemigos, es por eso que he regresado para protegerlos y defenderlos… es por eso que he venido con mi pareja para enseñarles nuestra sabiduría para ustedes y mejorar nuestra cultura y que florezca.

En eso vitoreaban muchos por el regreso de su dios por el regreso de la Serpiente Emplumada y regresaban a sus actividades cotidianas, y en eso el rubio por petición para el Emperador para ver a su pueblo como era su cultura, su gastronomía y su historia. Y veía como era los mercados tan coloridos y enormes, con los campos de maíz para alimentar al pueblo, escuelas para convertirse en sacerdote o guerrero. También veían a muchos comerciantes que hacían trueques con sus mercancías, pescadores que traían pescados en los muelles cerca de la ciudad. Y muchos templos de sacrificio que la sangre es más fresca y reciente que algo atemorizaban al rubio y a la Pelirroja por ser tan sanguinarios y crueles. En esos momentos tanto nuestra pareja parecía estar mas unida como nunca porque se habia agarrado de las manos viendo la ciudad muy hermosa mas que Konoha por su rica cultura, veía a los aldeanos, guerreros mirando a Quetzacoatl junto con su pareja.

Después del recorrido volvieron al templo mayor junto con su escolta que estaban conformados por Guerreros Águilas y Guerreros Jaguares y había llegado a su habitación que estaba muy decorado con varios pilares con las imágenes de los dioses con varios colores muy coloridos y fuertes, y varios códices inscritos en las paredes y en eso leían en las paredes con las imágenes que relataban la historia de los Aztecas

Libro del Códice.

Nos encontramos en una Isla artificial creada por los aztecas hace más de 200 años cuando sus descendientes buscaron un lugar para asentarse y ahí recibieron la señal vieron un águila sobre un cactus devorando a una serpiente, es ahí donde fueron dirigidos por los dioses de los Aztecas que eran Tezcatlipoca (es el señor de la tierra, de la materia y de la providencia ), Xipetotec, ( dios de la fuerza y del renacimiento)Tláloc(Dios del rayo, de la lluvia y de los terremotos ) Quetzalcóatl (dios de la vida, de la luz , de la Sabiduría y del Viento) y Huitzilopochtli (Dios del Sol y de la Guerra). Ambos dioses dominan los 4 hemisferios de norte, sur, este y oeste.

Después de colonizar en la isla, los aztecas construyeron sus templos en honor a sus dioses, pero cuando necesitaban como ofrecer a tributos, comenzaron a ser guerreros, y adoraron a los animales que se representaban entre sí como el Águila, El Jaguar, el Puma, el Coyote, el Quetzal, y otros más para comenzar a derrotar otros pueblos y traer prisioneros para sacrificarlos y darle sus corazones a sus dioses para que estén satisfechos.

Ahora solo estaban expandiendo su imperio para mejorar su cultura y sobrevivir ante las adversidades que han tenido que tener, pero unas tribus como los Xochimilco, los Tlatilucos o sus eternos enemigos… Los Tlaxcaltecas siempre han tenido batallas entre ellos y siempre los aztecas han salido victoriosos

Fin del Códice

Ahora nuestra pareja estaba tan cansada debido a los acontecidos con la coronación de Naruto y conocer la ciudad de Tenochtitlan era un lugar excelente para vivir y ellos están dispuestos a dar sus vidas para salvar a esa civilización que ha dado todo para sobrevivir. Y se acostaron en una cama amplia y se durmieron juntos abrazados para sentir sus calores entre si y sentir el amor que se tenían entre ellos. No sabía que aventuras le traerían.

Mientras tanto en las Naciones Elementales.

Las cosas en todas las naciones elementales no estaban tan bien desde la Muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y de la Supuesta Muerte de Naruto Uzumaki, todas las aldeas estaban un poco fuera de sí y tristes por tales perdidas.

Como en Oto que el líder de la Aldea del Sonido el Sannin traidor Orochimaru que no estaba nada feliz con lo escuchado de su sirviente Kabuto que estuvo torturando y asesinando a casi de sus seguidores por furia ciega, ahora que ha perdido a su precioso Sharingan y contenedor perfecto ahora solo le quedaba 2 opciones 1 enfrentarse a Itachi Uchiha, o a su antiguo Aliado a Danzou Shimura que tenía un secreto que tiene que hacer.

En un lugar específico de las naciones elementales estaba una cueva oscura con 9 siluetas estaban discutiendo en un tema específico y se trataba de la muerte del Jinchuiriki del Kyubi Naruto Uzumaki, cabe resaltar que el ``Líder´´ no estaba para nada feliz con lo que supo de la muerte y eso arruinaría sus planes para buscar la paz y cierto Uchiha estaba triste por perder a su hermano menor pero al menos estaría descansando en paz junto con sus padres. Y cierto enmascarado estaba echando humos por perder al Kyubi ahora tendría que retrasar sus planes de utilizar el Tsukiyomi Infinito o abandonarlas.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

En la aldea estaban de luto, tras la misión de buscar al desertor del uchiha fue totalmente en un fracaso total porque cuando los gennin liderados por el recién Chunnin Shikamaru Nara fue a revisar a sus compañeros que estaban en una situación crítica pero sobre todo Chouji y Neji que estaban en estado Crítico debido a sus combates con la guardia personal de Orochimaru si no fuera por los refuerzos de Suna o los Médicos estuvieran muertos. Pero cuando Kakashi llego a la aldea y llego a la torre del Hokage estaban todos los equipos Reunidos y supieron que habían fallecido en la batalla de Valle de fin y depositar el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke cosa que horrorizo a Sakura a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado Uchiha y cuando pidieron el cuerpo de Naruto, Kakashi solo pudo decir que su cuerpo había desaparecido y ni siquiera el Chacra del Kyuubi pudo sentir, todos quedaron horrorizados que supieron la noticia que Naruto había Muerto en combate cosa que quedo en tristeza ciertas Kunoichis y sannins que estaban tratando de no Llorar por la pérdida del rubio. Y tendría que darles la noticia y sabe la verdad de los orígenes del rubio cosa que impactaría a todos ahora que ya no tenían nada que ocultar tras la verdad de Naruto con sus padres y la verdad de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en un lugar selvoso lejos de Tenochtitlan

Estaba un guerrero águila sentado y escribiendo en un códice redactando una historia que contaría a las siguientes generaciones, se trataba de Cuauhtémoc guerrero águila de Tenochtitlan y sobrino del emperador de los aztecas.

Cuauhtémoc: apareció un presagio sobre el bosque en forma de mazorca de maíz que resplandecía como el amanecer. Parecía sangrar fuego, gota a gota como si fuera una herida en el cielo. Soy un sacerdote y no sabía como interpretar este signo ¿ Se habría molestado los dioses?

En eso tomaba su lanza y su casco en forma de águila para dirigirse a su grupo de guerreros para recuperar los 4 templos del dios Quetzalcóatl… La serpiente emplumada

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como sabra cambiare algunas cosas en la historia de los aztecas y de las demás tribus como los Mayas, Tupis, Zapotecas, Incas, Mapuches y Tehuelches pero tambien podría agregar a los nativos de Norteamérica con unos aliados inesperados para los aztecas ante los conquistadores europeos.

Bueno hasta ahí no hablaremos durante un tiempo de las naciones elementales hasta que hallaran vencido a los españoles

Bueno el próximo capitulo que le gustaría ver

Recuperación de los Templos de Quetzalcóatl

La visión

Tenochtitlan la ciudad de los dioses.

La Triple Alianza

Bueno amigos aceptos reviews, dudas, criticas, felicitaciones o consejos para el siguiente capitulo

Si quieren enviarme por Facebook acepto Pm para aceptarlos

Bueno si mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	3. Capitulo 2: La Visión

Hola amigos, bueno se que me tarde un poco actualizarme pero bueno me tome el tiempo para escribir este capitulo, necesite de varias referencias para este capitulo y bueno se que me han estado criticando el fic de la civilización de los aztecas pero no quise hacerlo de mala gana si no todo lo contrario porque quería hacerlo un homenaje y tambien que la mayoría sepa como era los aztecas y tambien de la teoría de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca se destacó la Conquista de Mexico y la Muerte de Hernán Cortes en la noche triste. Es por eso que quiero hacer el fic y también alterar la historia para el bien de toda una civilización pero además de los Aztecas también estarán los Mayas, Incas, Tupis, Mapuches y Tehuelches pero también si sigue el fic tambien utilizare a los nativos de Norteamérica como los seminolas, cherokees , navajos, apaches o Siux bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Roy4: hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno se como se siente de que fue algo bizarra pero hubo otros fics que fueron mucho mas bizarros (sin ofender a los demás lectores y escritores) pero yo no quise disgustarlos diría mas lo contrario quize hacerles un homenaje en este fic de una civilización de américa y bueno espero que al pasar los capítulos le gusten o no disfruten el fic. Y en cuanto a tu idea del fic de Kirby y Naruto bueno yo te apoyo espero leerlo amigo.

Cijay: Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y te va gustar mas en este capitulo y en cuanto a tu posdata bueno si tome la introducion de Age Of Empires 2 The Conquerous (fue unos de mis juegos de la infancia y juventud que aproveche) recuerda que utilizare varias referiencias desde libros de historia, juegos de estrategia de tiempo real y otras historias. Bueno amigos disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CoXx3:hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic bueno espero sorprenderte con mas acontecimientos porque habrá varios personajes históricos desde Cortes, hasta unos Ocs o tal ves podría retroceder algo de la historia y utilizar personajes históricos como Ricardo Corazón de león , Juana de Arco, Carlos Martel, Federico Barbaroja o otros que pensare y en cuanto a los españoles te aseguro que no lo tendrá muy fácil derrotar a los aztecas aun si tienen aliados con los Tlaxcaltecas o con los europeos, bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Shion 321: hola amigo, bueno entre la duda que tienes bueno te la explicare en este capitulo espero sorprenderte hoy amigo y disfruta el capitulo amigo.

caballerooscuro117: hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y claro que habrá mas cambios de la historia mexicana, seguro que te gustara un cambio entre los Aztecas y evitar la Conquista de México por Hernán Cortes y de otros conquistadores, bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy amigo.

thor94: hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic de hoy, bueno se que le molesto en combinar el mundo real de la era de los descubrimientos y el moderno de shinobi pero quise hacerlo original la historia y es la primera vez que alguien la hace y bueno la quise aprovechar para que la disfruten y en cuanto que naruto derrotara solo alos españoles no me haría justo usar un RasenShuriken ante un ejército de conquistadores, asi le quitara la trama y la aventura y estaré pensando en que solo use el KageBushin y otras técnicas que le servirán a los aztecas ante los conquistadores españoles

broliuzumaki: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic, y bueno habrá muchas batallas ante los Aztecas en contra de los conquistadores españoles, bueno disfruta el capitulo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preambulos el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 2: La Vision.

Nuestro guerrero Aguila estaba liderando su ejercito para encontrar los 4 templos del dios del Viento Quetzacoatl para su regreso pero últimamente sus enemigos como los Tlatilucos, los Xochimilcos y sus peores enemigos, los Tlaxcaltecas estaban inteponiendose en su camino cosa que no aceptarían los aztecas y reclamarían sus vidas para sus dioses…. Empezaría las guerras Floridas.

En ese momento tanto los aldeanos y los guerreros oyeron unos rugidos que atemorizarían a cada humano y no era uno eran 4 rugidos de Jagurares que buscaban a su siguiente victima.

Cuauhtémoc: Oigo el rugido del jaguar….. Esto es un mal presagio

En eso se preparan el siguiente ataque de esos felinos tan temidos y venerados que tenían a los aztecas pero tambien el siguente asalto que le harian sus enemigos, sabrían que podrían vencerlos pero no tenia los suficientes guerreros para vencerlos, asi que envio a sus mejores mensajeros para correr lo mas que pueden para llegar ala ciudad de Tenochtitlan para que envíen refuerzos por parte de su tio Moctezuma, emperador de los aztecas.

Mientras tanto en Tenochitlan

Nuestros héroes estaba en el Templo mayor y lugar donde habitaban ellos y el Emperador Moctezuma que estaba algo serio y preocupado porque hace unos momentos habían llegado 2 mensajeros con el mensaje de su sobrino Cuauthemoc que necesitaban refuerzos y evitar que destruyeran los 4 templos del dios Quetzacoatl la serpiente emplumada.

Naruto: Sucede algo Emperador?

Moctezuma: Si mi señor, mi sobrino necesita ayuda a recuperar sus 4 templos construidos a su regreso pero útilmente nuestros enemigos los Tlatilulcos, Xochimilcos y Los Tlaxcaltecas nos han estado atacando sucesivamente.

Naruto: Entiendo emperador, Ire en ayudar a su primo y recuperar los templos por la gloria de nuestro pueblo.

Kurama: Igual yo Naruto-Kun, no quiero que en tu primera misión termine muerto aunque seas un dios siempre estaré a tu lado.

Naruto: Muy bien, Emperador ¿Cuándo partimos?

Moctezuma: De inmediato, les mandare aldeanos, sacerdotes y su propio ejercito para derrotar alos Tlatilulcos y Xochimilcos.

Naruto/Kurama: Si emperador.

Moctezuma: Buena suerte en su misión…. Quetzacoatl

En eso nuestros héroes bajaron del Templo Mayor y tuvieron que bajar de las miles de escalones que tuvieron que bajar, Tanto Naruto y Kurama sufrían al subir y bajar, no sabían como lo hacían los aztecas para subir esas endemoniadas escalones de los templos, y cuando bajaron tomaron aire fresco para recuperar la fatiga y veía a una cantidad grande de guerrero entre las cuales se destacan

Guerreros águila ( cuāuhpilli, "noble águila") eran soldados de la elite que se vestían con armadura de algodón liguera en forma de plumaje y casco de águila, sus escudos eran de madera con plumas coloridas y incrustaciones de oro. Y sus armas usaban entre los atlatls, macuahuitl una especie de maza de madera con navajas de obsidiana incrustadas, muy afiladas, que se desgastaban o quebraban fácilmente algunos tipos de dagas de obsidiana. La táctica característica del guerrero águila consistía en una incursión rápida y estratégica a los asentamientos o campamentos enemigos, en grupos separados, de los cuales se desprendía un contingente de fuerzas especiales.

Los Guerreros Jaguares (ocēlōpilli) estos soldados eran algo así como las "fuerzas especiales" del estado Azteca , distinguiéndose de los guerreros águila: El guerrero jaguar solían enviarse al frente de la batalla durante las campañas militares,1 mientras que el guerrero águila era explorador, espía y mensajero. Para alcanzar este estatus, debía capturar doce enemigos vivos en dos campañas consecutivas, es decir, seis en una y los otros seis en la siguiente. Su armamento estaban entre el Macuahuitl, escudos de madera y algunos llevaban lanzas de obsidiana su vestimenta era de pieles de Jaguar y cascos que representaban tal animal

El Coyote es un animal impredecible, divertido y juguetón, aunque un símbolo muy sagrado para los aztecas y otras tribus cercanas. Los Corredores Coyote intentó emular las cualidades de los animales en la batalla. Llevaban los dientes y la piel para parecerse al aspecto de un coyote, y los colores brillantes con plumas para recrear la extravagancia del coyote

Los Corredores Coyote eran zurdos para que pudieran infligir más daño.

El macehualtin, que comprendía la mayoría de la población azteca, trabajó como agricultores, artesanos y comerciantes. Durante los tiempos de la guerra y la conquista, que se levantaron en armas, según sea necesario. rovisto de un chaleco de algodón, una honda y un escudo.

Para los aztecas, el puma era un depredador respetado y mantuvo la significación religiosa dentro de su panteón de dioses. Moctezuma mantuvo una criatura-puma, llamado el cuitlamiztli (o lobo-gato) en su zoológico privado. Leyendas mexicanas se refieren a la existencia de la onza, un nativo gato de patas largas y extremadamente agresivas para la región. Armados con una lanza de obsidiana y vestimenta negra de algodón como si fuera un felino listo para el combate.

El Imperio Azteca incorporó muchas culturas mesoamericanas vecinos en una compleja mezcla de comercio y tributo. Guerreros de las tribus vecinas a menudo fueron llamados al servicio por los aztecas en su expansión por toda la región.

Los caballeros de flecha, no aztecas por nacimiento, eran aliados o pueblos sometidos llamados en servicio. Su arma principal era el atlatl, dispositivos de palanca que permitía a sus usuarios para lanzar con precisión una lanza para 150 yardas.

En la sociedad azteca, los miembros de un Calpulli decidieron que la educación religiosa y secular de toda persona a excepción de la formación que recibió. Los miembros de un Calpulli sirvieron en combate juntos. La división más temido de los militares aztecas eran los Caballeros del cráneo.

El nombre original de los caballeros del cráneo era "Tzitzimitl". Sus miradas eran similares a un muerto viviente que a menudo causaron enemigos a huir al instante. Estaban armados con palos grandes de piedra y madera.

Mientras que el rubio ahora estaba vestido con una túnica de color verde con imágenes de la propia serpiente emplumada al igual que otros dioses, el tocado del dios que era un penacho de quetzal con inscrutaciones de joyas como jade e obsidiana , unas sandalias y estaba armado con un macuahuitl y una daga con un decorado hecha de hueso y obsidiana ( como de la película de Apocalipto) en cuanto a nuestra Pelirroja favorita estaba vestida un poco mas sensual tenia una túnica que cubria su escultural cuerpo que casi la cubria pero se le notaba su busto de copa D, unas sandalias que le hacia juego y una lanza de obsidiana y un Macuahuitl.

Ya todos listos nuestros héroes junto con su ejercito fueron llevados por los barcos personales de ellos y del propio emperador llamados Canoas Tlaloc que eran los mejores canoas desde trasporte y combate marítimo, mucho mas eficaces que las canoas ordinarias, asi que se tardaro solo un dia entero para llegar hacia el lugar donde estaban Cuauhtémoc.

Mientras tanto con Cuauhtémoc.

Nuestro guerrero Aguila estaban soportando el asedio que le estaba dando los Tlatilucos y Xochimilcos, habían recuperado el primer templo pero debido a los siguientes asaltos tuvieron que levantar muros y torres para protegerlo. En ese momento un regimiento dirigidos por los Tlaxcaltecas estaban llegados hacia la barricada ya debilitada por sus debidos asedios hasta que algo sucedió.

Una lluvia oscureció el lugar, estaban lanzando Lanzas Atlats, y flechas que estaban matando a cada enemigo aun con sus escudos y su armadura de algodón no podría con tal lluvia de flechas, asi que tuvieron que retirarse pero no se dieron cuenta que lo estaban esperando, habían sido asaltados por los guerreros Jaguares con sus Macuauitl los estaban incapacitando o simplemente los descuartizaban a sus enemigos con sus macanas que estaba hecho no para Cortar…. Si no para Desgarrar el cuerpo. Y varios guerreros Aguila que capturaban vivos pero los incapacitaban lesionando sus cuerpos con sus dagas de Obsidiana .

En eso Cuauhtémoc y su reducido batallón vieon a un regimiento dirigidos por un Rubio vestido como su propio Emperador a lado con una Peliroja que estaba agarrados de la mano atrás de ellos estaban su ejercito que estaba mas que sastifecho por capturar vivos a sus enemigos para sacrificarlos después para sus dioses.

Azteca1: Es un Milagro de nuestros dioses

Azteca2: Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchados.

Cuauthemoc: Ha regresado….. ha regresado nuestro señor Quetzacoatl.

En eso los aztecas que sobrevivieron en el asalto se arrodillaron por respeto y sumisión ante su dios que ha regresado de su largo exilio.

Cuauhtémoc: Estamos a sus órdenes Quetzalcóatl.

En eso el rubio aun no se acostumbraba el poder y el respeto que le daban, pero ahora tenía que dirigir a una civilización como todo líder tenia que ser duro y decisivo.

Naruto: Levántense mis guerreros.

En eso los aztecas se levantaban y miraban a su dios con todo su esplendor.

Naruto: Hoy seria un dia glorioso para nuestro pueblo, hoy levantaremos de nuestras cenizas; hoy comenzara nuestra Guerra Florida; hoy seremos recompensados.

En eso todos los guerreros gritaban y vitoreaban ante su victoria y con sus ánimos ya elevados y recuperados por los sacerdotes ya estaban listos para recuperar los 3 templos que quedaban. En eso nuestro líderes que contaban Naruto, Kurama y Cuauhtémoc estaban planeando como recuperarían y vencerían a los Xochimilcos, Tlatilucos y Tlaxcaltecas y ambos decidieron que se separarían en 3 grupos y cada grupo recuperaría cada templo.

Con el primer grupo estaba liderando Cuauhtémoc junto con unos guerreros águila y caballeros flechas que estaban en la espera para vencer a los Tlatilucos que estaban en la guardia hasta que un guardia lanzo una flecha en señal de comenzar el ataque y los guerreros Aguila lanzaron sus atlatls hacia los desprevenidos enemigos que no tuvieron ni el tiempo para reaccionar muriendo en el intento, mucho murieron incrustados en sus cuellos hacia la vena yugular y la arteria carótida y otros en el pleno corazón matándolo al instante, yl os que habían sobrevidido al primer ataque los guerreros águila corrieron hacia sus víctimas que no pudieron defenderse de los ataques terminando su defensa los Tlatilucos en una aplastante derrota y a si recuperando el segundo Templo.

En el Segundo Grupo

Nuestra Pelirroja estaba en la espera de los Xochimilcos que habían puesto una defensa de arqueros y lanceros pero no sabían en que lugar los atacaría, Tenia en su poder a varios Mace huautli, Lanceros Pumas y Caballeros cráneo que estaban en posición para el siguente asalto, hasta que en un momento Kurama lanzo un grito de ataque que atemorizo a los Xochimilcos que vieron a un ejército de Aztecas listos para ser sacrificio para sus dioses, no pudieron reaccionar porque varios fueron incapacitados con sus armas, otros no tuvieron mucha suerte, fueron desmembrados por las propias macanas otros apedreados por las hondas de los aztecas que eran mortíferos con las hondas y otros apuñalados por las lanzas. Habían recuperado el tercer templo, ahora la Pelirroja pensaba en su amado rubio en que tuviera suerte en recuperar el último templo. Y con eso tomo a los rehenes y dirigirse a la base de Cuauhtémoc. Para terminar esa guerra florida.

Mientras tanto el Tercer Grupo

Nuestro rubio estaba libreando a un contingente de guerreros Jaguar y corredores coyotes listo para vencer a los Tlaxcaltecas que estaban a la defensiva los Tlaxcaltecas eran unos guerreros mortíferos porque eran considerados Guerreros Grullas. Y tenían comparaciones con el pueblo de los Aztecas. En eso Naruto vio una cerca que tenia a unos Jaguares capturados y pensando que quería venganza ante los Tlaxcaltecas destruyeron las cercas y los jaguares se lanzaron hacia los Tlaxcaltecas que estaban horrorizados por tales bestias que descuartizaban, devoraban a sus víctimas en ese momento Naruto junto con su ejército se lanzó hacia el combate matando a cada Tlaxcalteca que quedara con vida, esta vez no capturarían prisioneros, fueron decapitados por las macanas, otros acuchillados por las dagas que tenían pero la mayoría fueron devorados por los felinos que estaban agradecidos por sus libertadores y se adentraron en la selva para nunca ser vistos. En eso el rubio sintió algo que lo llamaban y se adentro al templo no sabe que sorpresa le traería.

Ya adentro del templo veía muchas pinturas rupestre viendo muchos dioses aztecas pintados como Tezcapitotla, Tláloc o el propio Quetzalcóatl, pero veía algo raro en la imagen de quetzacoatl, y en eso Brillo la imagen y en una capa de humo apareció una persona de 30 años de apariencia un joven adulto de tez clara de ojos azules y de cabellera rubia estaba vestido con una túnica de color caqui con rojo, un penacho de plumas de color azul, rojo y verde y una Macana en eso estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto

Quetzalcóatl: Saludos Naruto, te he estado esperando.

Naruto: Eres la serpiente emplumada…. Eres Quetzalcóatl?

Quetzalcóatl: Exactamente joven guerrero…. Te he estado esperando desde le dia que naciste.

Naruto: Un momento como me conoces? Como sabes mi nombre?

Quetzalcóatl: lo se todo porque yo soy tu rencarnación…. Tu eres el nuevo dios del Viento.

Naruto: soy tu rencarnación… porque me llamaste Quetzalcóatl.

Quetzalcóatl: Hace mucho tiempo me autoexilie en mi viaje por todo el mundo para conocer los demás lugares de este mundo hasta que me quede entre un lugar llamado las Naciones Elementales y le enseñe todo a mis hijos que descendieron de mi, Me llamo Quetzalcóatl pero antes en este lugar me fui considerado por Rikudo Senni o el Sabio de los 6 Caminos.

Naruto: Ya veo Quetzalcóatl, pero quería saber porque me has llamado?

Quetzalcóatl: Se viene tiempos difíciles joven guerrero. Una amenaza viene del este de estos mares, una amenaza que peligra nuestro pueblo, tendrás que confiar en tus aliados y en el amor de tu vida tu eres el único que detendrás la extinción de nuestro pueblo.

Naruto: Lo entiendo Quetzalcóatl, lo juro con mi vida y alma que defenderé a nuestro pueblo y que sea el mas fuerte de todos.

Quetzalcóatl: Se que lo haras muchacho… lose porque soy tu rencarnación, buena suerte….Naruto.

En eso desaparecia de un resplandor y el rubio ya algo agotado de la visión que vio tenia todo reflexionado lo que tenia que hacer y tomo su equipo y a su ejercito para irse a la base de Cuauhtémoc, que le esperaría al nuevo dios del viento….. que amenazas le traerían con la advertencia que le dio su rencarnación de Quetzalcóatl.

Ya una vez que regresaron ala base fue recibida por una Pelirroja que lo tumbo hacia el suelo abrazándolo muy cariñosamente y lo estaba llenando de besos al pobre rubio que trataba de resistir hacia sus tentaciones de su Pareja, hasta que se levantaron y descansar para dirigirse hacia e Tenochtitlan no sabe que sorpresas le traerían ,pero el rubio seguía pensando con la visión que tuvo con Quetzacoatl y la advertencia de nuevos enemigos, entonces miro hacia arriba mirando las estrellas pensando que aventuras le traería en esa nueva vida.

Y con eso se acostó con la Pelirroja abrazándola para sentir el amor que tenia y fueron abrazando por Morfeo para prepararse para otro dia.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Bueno disculpe si me he tardado mucho pero también tengo que actualizar otros fics que tengo pendiente asi que le pido mas tiempo porque hare un examen de Francés y tambien tengo que descansar de las vacaciones que tuve y bueno me tomare el tiempo para escribir el siguente capitulo

Bueno acepto reviews, dudas, felicitaciones, criticas o Pm los aceptare con gusto.

El próximo capítulo será: La Triple Alianza o Nuevos Enemigos


End file.
